Partner
by Cloverrrrrrrrrr
Summary: Cato and Clove become training partners. But can they stop at that? What happened when their feelings become too much to bare? Will they crack? - Clato
1. Introduction: Flashback

Partners

I bury her deep inside myself, hoping she'll never find the strength to resurface. She is weak, she is afraid, she is vulnerable, and I hate her. I hate how she looks away when you stare, I hate how she runs away like a coward when things get hard, but most of all, I hate how she is open to anyone to hurt.

I'm not like that anymore. I've changed, now I just have to prove it. Prove it to trainers, to the "future career" tributes, but most of all I have to prove it to myself.

I take a deep breath before stepping into the large circle drawn on the hard, gray, cement floor. My opponent stands at 5 feet and 7 inches, while I stand at 5 feet exactly. The girl's name is Avery Ladderson. She is really good with a knife, but so am I, I just have to show that to everyone.

Avery throws a bladeless knife at me (the throwing knifes are left bladeless for one on one fighting) that I easily dodge. She charges at me with silver handle which must have once belonged to a beautiful blade. My fingers wrap around her wrist just a second before I would have been 'dead'. Her mouth opens slightly and she releases a gasp of disbelief. I caught her hand. Me, the raven-haired freak, stopped the best girl fighter in District 2. Before Avery has time to recover, I knee her in the stomach and she hunches over. I elbow her back and she tumbles over. I smirk and kick her hard in the ribs three times before dropping to my knees in front of her. I get on top of her and use my legs to pin her struggling body down. She grunts and tries to flip me over, but I'm too quick for her, and I punch her nose, breaking it. My knuckles sting and I know there will be a bruise there soon, but I don't care. I pull one of the three handles from my jacket, the rest of the space full of my real knifes with their sharp, brutal blades. I trace it along her jawline before dragging the handle roughly across her throat, claiming my victory.

I stand up and glare down at the injured girl who was holding her crooked nose. I smirk and walk out of the ring. I glance up at the chalkboard of names in the back of the room. The chalkboard is spilt down the middle, boys on the right, girls on the left. The chalkboard has the top five fighters of each gender, so we know who are our future tributes. The list never changes much, until someone goes into the Hunger Games, or passes 18. Age is also factored into to the person "chosen" or aka, rigged to win.

I have been practicing fighting and knife throwing since age 6. Public fighting didn't began until 8. I am 14 years old, and my name sits in the first slot in the left side. I am first. I am the best. Avery, a 15 year old, has been pushed down to the second slot for her loss to me, and I was put over her.

I go over to the knife throwing station so I can throw real knifes. I grab 5 of the cruelest looking blades and add them into the array of knifes in the inside of my jacket. I throw knife after knife at the targets, not missing once. I stand with my hand on one hip, with a sideway smile. I feel hot breath on the back of neck and then a low chuckle in my ear. I spin around to come face to face with the best boy fighter, a brutal blonde with icy blue eyes.

He stands over a foot taller then me, with a sexy, arrogant smile. Before now, this boy had never talked to me. Why would he? He is a strong, good looking 15 year old and I was nothing but a misfit, until now.

"Hey there cutie," He says, giving me a flirty wink.

This is a test. Will I look away? Will I blush? Will I step back? Will I give in?

No, I won't.

I stare back into his piercing blue eyes. I laugh and allow a small smirk on my face.

"What do you want, Highman?"

He chuckles and traces a finger along my collar bone. I don't flinch. "Woah, calm down. I just came to tell you that you're pretty good."`

I lean against the wall and sigh. "Silly, silly, boy. Only pretty good? What are you, crazy?"

"Nope," he says pulling me against him by the waist and biting is lip, "I'm Cato."

"Clove. Get to the point."

Cato releases me and stands up straight. "Look, you're the best female fighter in District Two, I'm the best male fighter, and I've been trying to get rid of Avery as a partner for 3 years."

"Oh, so you want me as a training partner?" I ask, smirking. "Well, I don't know..."

Cato narrows his eyes. "Oh Clovely, you know you want me."

I roll my eyes.

"Oh come on Troublefield!"

"Fine. Partners."

**That was three years ago today, and boy, and things changed.**

* * *

_**Hey my lovely readers! This is a new story of mine. This is the introduction, and yes, it's a flashback. Review please and tell me what you think! **_


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

"What do want?" I ask as I open the door to see Cato in front of me.

"I'm here to walk with you to training, of course," He says, holding out an elbow for me to take. I roll my eyes at him and sneak under his arm and out of the door.

"I don't need to be escorted by you," I say, walking a few feet ahead of him.

"I know," Cato says, catching up with me.

We walk the rest of the way in silence. We don't stop until we reach the doors. I take a deep breath before reaching for the door handle, only to be beat to it by Cato, who holds the door for the both of us.

Literally everyone in the room stopped and looked at us as we walked in. I hold my head high, but I'm pretty sure everyone can see how I avoid their staring eyes. I keep my mouth shut until I we reach the corner.

"Why are they looking at us that way?" I ask.

"Because yesterday when you walked in you were a nobody until you revealed yourself. Now, they're scared. And they should be. Like I said, you're pretty good."

"Doesn't it get creepy? Them watching you all the time like that because they know you have the power to hurt them?"

"Eh. Not really. I never really minded the attention," he says. "And they aren't always this bad."

"Well look who it is, the little misfit, trying to seduce my training partner," an annoying voice says from behind me. I spin around to come face to face with a girl and her taped up nose.

"Ladderson, please! We all know I would never go for Cato, he is way out of league."

"Am not! You know you want me. They all do," Cato says, appearing lightly offended.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Cato." I turn back to Avery. "And as for being a misfit, we can't all suck at everything, someone has gotta stand out!" I spit out.

"Come on Cato!" Avery says, twirling her hair around her finger, "Let's go train together, partner!" She smirks in my direction, hoping I'll be jealous that she has Cato. One problem with that. She doesn't. I do.

"Actually," Cato starts, draping an arm over my shoulders, "I'm partners with Clove now. I don't train with _the weak_."

I laugh as I watch Avery's face fall in disappointment. She narrows her eyes at me and starts to scream in her high pitched, stupid voice.

"What? But Cato! We worked so well together! Come on!" Her eyes start to well up with tears as she glares at me. I laugh, leaning into Cato for support, and smirking as he slipped his arm around my waist to steady me, and he laughs with me. Avery's eyes fill with envy.

"Why do you even like that pathetic little girl anyways? How old even is she? Like 12?" Avery wines.

"On a scale from ten, yep!" I say, popping the p.

Cato tilts his head downwards, trying to hide his laughter, and his lips brush against the skin behind my ear, leaving a tingling feeling that causes me to shiver. I hope Cato doesn't notice, but when does what I want ever happen?

Needless to say, Cato did notice me shiver after the contact of his lips and my skin. His grip around my waist tightens and he wears a sexy sideways smile. He sneaks a wink at me and I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I quickly look away, at the knifes to be exact. I try to distract myself, but I can feel his defined muscles pressed against me and I bite down on my bottom lip to try to distract myself, but that doesn't work because Cato tightens his grip on me again, pressing us against each other.

Avery continues to wine and scream for a change. "But Cato, baby, come on! I can beat her! I know I can! Cato, don't you believe in me baby?"

Cato leans down and whispers in my ear, "Play along. I'm going to make her leave us alone, then we can train, okay? Just trust me."

Cato stands up straighter and makes a disgusted face. "Never ever call me baby again. We were never a thing, we never will be. I like my girls strong, and rough. Don't feel bad though, I've never really been a fan of bleached blondes. You're really not my type."

"Yes I am!" She says, more tears filling her eyes.

_Play along. Trust me. _

"No you're not," I say. Avery turns to me, about to speak, before I completely cut her off. "But I am."

I turn towards Cato and he wears a smirk. Despite the fact that I really want to slap the stupid smirk off his face, I allow him to connect our lips. He kisses me slowly, his lips tasting of mint. In order to make this look believable, I guess I'll have to kiss him back right? Shameee. I kiss him back, rough, but hey? Isn't that 'his type' anyways? If I'm gonna kiss this arrogant (hot, but mostly arrogant) teenager I might as well have some fun.

Cato bites my lower lip and I feel it start to bleed, but Cato licks the blood off. I feel a smile playing at the corner of my lips and I don't know why, really. It's fake, I remind myself.

I pull away from him to look at Avery, who looks to be somewhere between totally freaked out to having a heart attack.

I laugh and walk towards the knifes, throwing them one by one, hitting the target, which - by the way - I am pretending is Avery.

* * *

The bell rings and I walk into my first class of today. I've been trying to get this morning off my mind and being at school is already helping, even though I'd much rather not be here. I'm gonna win the hunger games, who cares if I don't know the square root of every fricken number. At least this is my best subject in school, language arts. I'm Miss Frendo's favorite.

Sadly, I have this class with my new overly hot pretend boyfriend. Oh, and just my luck, seating chart change! I go and look at the chart, and to my real luck (For the first time today!) Cato sits on the other side of the room. I take my seat next to Colby, my only real friend. Did I mention he is super cute and likes me? Ah, Colby.

Cato frowns when he sees this and I hear him talking to Miss Frendo.

"You see, I'm not doing well in this class and Clove agreed to tutor me. It would really help if I could sit next to her. Is that possible ma'am?"

Oh crap.

"Of course Cato! Anything to help you sweetie!" The peppy 23 year old says.

"Thanks!"

Cato walks over to Colby. Colby is a strong brunette, with chocolate brown eyes, and the second best body I've ever seen. What? He's below Cato of course. The difference is that Colby is sweet, and Cato, well, he thinks too much of himself.

"Move," Cato says to Colby.

Colby looks up at Cato, confused. "Why?"

"Miss Frendo said I could sit beside Clovely," Cato says, irked.

"But I want to sit here. Good view." Colby looks at me, and his cheeks turn slightly pink. AWH! HE MEANS ME!

"Yeah, _my _view," Cato growls.

I'm about to come to Colby's aid, when the teacher tells Colby to move, before leaving the room.

"I'll catch you later Clo," Colby says, picking up his binder.

"Clo?"Cato asks, laughing.

I glare at him.

Cato looks satisfied. I glare him and he smirks and does his signature wink.

"Why on Panem did you do that?" I ask, after Colby is out of range. I stand up, so I can look down at Cato. He remains seated.

"Fake dating, remember?" He asks.

"But do we really have to, I mean Avery is-"

"They fear us more together than apart."

I have to look strong. I have to be feared. I must be respected.

So I nod, and allow Cato to pull me into his lap.

Colby looks like a kicked puppy. I hurt him. I didn't mean too. I didn't want to.

I focus on Cato's humming of a familiar tune that I can't quite pinpoint. He wraps his arms around my waist, anchoring me down. He rests his chin on my shoulder and I can smell his gun, which, is mint, of course. I feel his breath against my ear as he inhales and exhales. I shiver and sink deeper into his inviting, muscular arms.

"Funny," Cato says, "It doesn't seem to be cold in here." I blush, looking at the floor. Cato checks my pulse. " And your heartbeat seems to be a little fast. Any idea why?" Cato chuckles as my face turns redder. "Its okay Clover, you can go ahead and admit that you have feelings towards me. All the girls do," he says.

I force a laugh. "What type of feelings? Do you mean disgust?"

"Whatever you say babe," Cato says, kissing the soft spot behind my ear.

I can almost hear my heart rate quickening.

* * *

_**Hey guys! This is still a flash back! It will be up until I explain the terms, ya know? I will post again soon! I have many ideas! **_

_**Love y'all,**_

_**Clover**_

_**~ P.S.- Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games! ~ **_


	3. Chapter 3: Regular

_**~THIS IS NOT A FLASH BACK. THIS IS A GLIMPSE INTO THE *MODERN* TIME. REMEMEBER, THIS IS THREE YEARS LATER, SO CATO=18 AND CLOVE=17~**_

"What the heck do you want Cato?" I ask, about to slam the door in his face.

"Sleepover!" Cato says, in a high-pitched girly voice.

I try to shut him out of my house, but he pushes the door open. In force, he out does me. Easily. That's why it was easy for him to push the door back open. Cato picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. He shuts the door behind him and starts toward my couch.

"Put me down you beast!" I scream, kicking and pounding on his back with my fist.

"Clover, shush, my darling. Don't struggle," he says.

I just allow him to carry me because I know he is going to be able to move me either way.

Cato sits down on the couch, me still thrown carelessly over his shoulder.

"Can I trust you to be a good girl?" He asks.

"Cato, just put me down you idiot!" I scream.

"Clover, I am not going to let you down until you promise to be a good little girl for Cato."

"Fine," I mumble.

"Fine _what_, Clovely?" He asks, and I can almost see the smirk rising on his face.

"I'll be a good girl, now let me down before I chop you into little bits!" I say bitterly, wiggling around, trying to break away from Cato. It wasn't working.

"That wasn't something a good girl would say," Cato said.

"Cato. _NOW._"

"I wasn't going to make you beg Clove, but now.."

I inhale sharply before answering Cato back.

"Cato," I say in an innocent tone, "baby. Please let me down."

"Closer," He says, happy with the situation.

"Baby, I beg you, please put me down. Please," I say, about a second from an attempt to snap Cato's neck.

Cato waits like there is supposed to be more.

"Did I ever tell you how strong and attractive you are, baby?" I say, wanting to throw up. "And you're just so _muscular!_"

"Continue," He says. I groan.

"You are like drop-dead sexy. Baby, I beg of you, please let me down, so I can look at your amazingly hot body," I say. This is my last try before I go into one hundred and one ways to kill mode.

"Yes ma'am," Cato says, releasing his grip on me, and moving me from slung over him, into his lap. I try to move out of his reach, but Cato's arms wrap around me tight.

"So, baby, do you really think I'm drop-dead sexy?" He ask, wiggling his eyebrows.

"If I say no will I be held off of the ground again?" I ask.

"Yep," Cato says, popping the p.

"Then sure," I say, still angry, "Why in the world are you in my house?"

"My mom threw me out for the night. She said I needed to learn that talking back to her was unacceptable."

"Sucks to suck," I say.

Cato glares at me, then continues, "I need somewhere to stay."

"There's a nice oak tree outside you can sleep under," I say.

"Clove, please. It's just for one night, and your parents aren't even in the District. They aren't going to come home from their Capitol peacekeeper jobs. You've got the whole house to yourself, please."

I smirk and lean towards him, stopping my face directly in front of his, our lips almost connected. "I'll make you beg for it."

I lean back and slide out of his lap and onto the couch.

"Clove, I'm begging you, please allow me to spend the night here," He says.

"Not even close," I say, suddenly aware of why Cato enjoyed it so much.

"Cutie, is there any way you can let me sleep here tonight? That way I could be close to you, dear. Clovely, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are? Your smile is so bright I could go blind. Sweetheart," he says, sliding closer to me, "You know you want me here. Baby, two deadly attractive people are better than just one," He says.

"I'm deadly attractive?" I say, a smirk creeping onto my face.

"Yeah babe," Cato says, wrapping an arm around my waist. "I'd prefer to sleep right next you, beautiful, so I can wake up to your adorable face tomorrow morning.

"Fine, but you owe me," I say.

"Wait, so I can stay? Where do I sleep?" Cato asks.

"I thought you wanted to wake up to my 'adorable face' tomorrow morning."

I show him the king sized bed, the only bed we have in the house. This is because my parents come home three days a year to see me.

I hand Cato a blanket of his own.

"Let's lay down some ground rules. Stay on your half of the bed. Stay inside of your blanket, and you don't touch mine. Try nothing. Any problems and you're under the tree, got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Goodnight Cato."

"Goodnight Clove."

* * *

I wake up, and I look around into the darkness. I have trouble on focusing on everything in this lack of light. I realize that Cato is with me, and my head is in the crook of is neck, my lips pressed against his throat.

"Cato," I say.

"Cato," I say, trying again to wake him up.

"What?" He asks, his voice low, and raspy.

"Get on your side of the bed," I say.

We both begin to move back to our sides. I tilt my head up and my lips brush his jawline. Cato looks down, and I can feel how close our lips are. His breath blows against my lips, causing me to shiver, when Cato just crashes his lisp to mine. I don't think it through. I don't care enough.

I kiss Cato back, passionately. First we kiss fast, like we have somewhere to be, but then we kiss slower, like we are promised forever. I run my hands through his blonde hair, tugging on the roots to pull him closer to me. Cato places one hand on my thigh, and the other around my waist. Cato presses me against his muscular body, the sheets being thrown to the floor. Cato's chest is bare, but warm. I run my free hand over his rock-hard abs. Cato slides his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entry. I grant it, and our tongues are added into the mix. Cato uses one hand to pull my thigh up to his waist, and is wrap my leg around him. I move my hand from his abs to his strong back, using it to pull us closer together, so my chest is pressed against his. Cato's hand goes from my thigh to my butt.

Cato pulls back and goes to kissing down my jawline, and then to kissing down my collarbone. I use this time to actually think, and I push him away and roll over. I grab a blanket off of the ground and wrap myself up in it.

Cato leans over and whispers into my ear. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm really not."

"It's okay."

We find ourselves in this problem way too often to just be friends. It's like I'm his, and he is mine, but we haven't actually claimed each other yet. I doubt we ever will.

* * *

_**This is a modern chapter! Not a flash back. More flash back next chapter, if things go well! I thought I'd give you a glimpse into the future! I'll update soon! Thanks y'all!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Flashback

**~Flashback**_** chapter!~**_

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. All rights to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Axe's hands lock around my throat. My lungs scream for air, but I can't breathe. I can't. I can't.

Axe knees me in the side, _hard. _I hunch over and Axe releases my throat. He throws me onto the cement floor. I'm like a fish out of water. I gasp for what I need to breathe, what I need to live. Air.

"Shut up!" He whispers harshly, slapping a hand over my mouth. I want to break away, but I can't. He's 17, and he's the strongest in his age grouping. He overpowers me easy.

He unzips my jeans, and rips them of off me, using one hand. Axe lays on top of me, and slips his hands under my shirt, running his hands across my sports bra, before tugging at the T-shirt I'm wearing, ripping it in half. I try to wiggle out from under him, but he elbows me in the jaw, causing much pain. His hands go to start on taking off my bra. As a last resort, I bite down as hard as I can on his hand, drawing blood, and forcing him to move his hand. I scream out, as loud as I can. Axe instantly punches my windpipe, stopping my screaming. Axe punches me again and again in the face.

"Silly girl," He says, starting back on getting my bra off, "Everyone already left the training center. No one is here to hear the little girl's screaming from the back room. You know, you really shouldn't be training after hours alone, little girl."

"She wasn't alone."

In all that was happening, Axe didn't see him walk in. Neither did I. But I can tell you, I've never been happier to see his face.

He throws Axe off of me and slams his head against the wall, knocking him out.

"Cato," I croak.

"Clove!" He rushes to my side, dropping to the ground next to me. "Are you okay? Did he…?"

"No, but he was going to."

"Oh my gosh. Clove, your face is purple. And your side!" He says, running his hand across the place Axe kneed me.

I remember I am in noting but under clothes, and am close to naked. I reach for my shirt, finding it ripped and unwearable, and likewise for my pants.

Cato notices this and reaches into his bag, pulling out a huge shirt and a pair of male athletic shorts. I look up at Cato and he chuckles.

"Don't worry, they're clean. I put these in here to wear after training today, but it seems as if you need them more."

I sit up and try to lift up my arms to put on my shirt, put my arms and my side hurt too much. I groan in pain. Cato slips the shirt over my head and helps me pull the pants on. It's weird, and I can feel my heart beat picking up.

"Thanks," I mumble.

I try to stand up, but my legs hurt from trying to fight back. Cato shakes his head and picks me up, bridal style, in his strong arms. I rest my head against his chest and allow him to carry me out of the training center. It's dark outside and no one is on the streets. He carries me towards Victors Village.

"Cato, I live on the other side of the District."

"Yeah, but I don't."

"I need to go home," I say.

"No Clover, you need someone to take care of you," Cato says.

"But Cato-"

"Clovely, you're staying at my house tonight, and I'm going to get you first aid."

"Cato-"

"Clove, you're black and blue, you're coming with me."

"No. I want to go home."

"What if Axe comes to your house tonight? I can't protect you then."

I cringe and bury myself into Cato's arms.

"Clove, I promise, I'll never let him hurt you again. I'll protect you. Just please, let me help you."

Maybe it was a moment of weakness, bur all I could do was nod.

Cato opens the door and a young woman, probably in her early 30's, rushes towards us.

"Cato, who is-" She stops mid-sentence when she sees my bruises. "Oh my gosh! Cato, lay her down on the couch! Now!"

* * *

It turns out Cato's mom is a healer, and his dad (who died a couple years ago in fight with a peace keeper) won the games about 16 years ago.

"Mama," Cato says to the beautiful woman with long blonde hair and beautiful green eyes, "Clover is going to spend the night. Her parents aren't ever home, and she seems to need some looking after."

"Okay, but I swear if you make a move on that poor girl I will chop your thing off. She's had a rough night," she says.

"Oh Mrs. Highman, he is _so _out of my league!" I say, laughing.

"Clover, you know you want me," Cato winks at me.

"If you don't stop being so nasty I will make you sleep outside, _again." **(AN: Cato doesn't get grounded, he just has to sleep outside)**_

Cato's eyes widen. "I'm sorry mama."

"Better. Goodnight Clove, nice meeting you, wish it were under better circumstances."

"Goodnight Mrs. Highman," I say.

"Please, call me Lane."

"Goodnight Lane."

"Goodnight Mama," Cato says, wrapping the small woman into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, Cato." She says.  
At this moment, I miss my parents, but I also hate them for leaving me.

Cato leads me up the stairs and into a guest bedroom.

"Bathrooms right there, there are some clothes in the drawers. You good?"

"Yes."

Cato starts for the door.

"Cato?"

He turns around. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Cato smiles and leaves.

I spend the next 20 minutes trying to figure out how to work that stupid, fancy shower.

* * *

I cover up my mouth to stop my screaming. Axe appeared in my dreams tonight.

The door burst open and Cato runs in.

"Clove? You okay?"

"Yeah," I say, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm fine, really." But then the tears come.

Cato scoops me up in his arms and takes me back to his room. I join him under the covers.

"You don't have to be brave around me, you know. You have a good reason to be shaken. To be scared. It's okay to admit you're weak sometimes. Everyone is at one moment or another. I'll be strong for both enough us tonight, okay?"

"You don't think I'm a wimp, do you?"

"No, just human."

"Thanks for stopping him."

"You're my partner, I'm going to have your back. I told you, I'll never let him hurt you again. You're safe. I'll protect you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I think we're actually getting along," I laugh.

"Truce?" He asks.

"Truce. Friends?"

"Yeah. Goodnight Clovely."

"Goodnight Cato."

I slept in his embrace that night. That night, it wasn't the nightmares that kept me up, but the sound of his heartbeats, faster then before.

* * *

_**Next chapter we find out why Cato's heart was beating so fast. & How'd you like Cato's mom, Lane? You'll see more of that lady. **_

_**COMMENT MY READERS.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Flashback

**Hey my lovely and loyal readers! I'm so sorry about not updating until now. I know, I'm horrible about that! But there was a brief and intense period in my life recently when I gave up on writing completely. In fact, this is the first time I have written since then. But here I am, back to my thing. I don't really know. I don't think I'll give up fanfictions ever, but I think I'm done being an **_author. _**Does that make any sense? I'm done with novels and short stories and journal entries. The only form of writing will be fanfictions now, and even that is a stretch. I am really close to giving up on this too, but there are a few reviewers who encourage me to continue. If you want to know more private message me. And now on to the new chapter of **_**'Partner'**_**. **

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games and all the credit goes to Suzanne Collins. But I do own some things like Cato and Clove's last names, the storyline, Axe, Lane, Aurora, and some other characters. If you steal those, I _will _hunt you down.

* * *

***REREAD THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER **

Cato's Point of View 

The music blares and the alcohol races through my veins, making me feel drowsy and weak.

"Hey Cato!" Aurora shouts, running up to me. "Come dance with me!"

Let me just start off with, _wow._ Aurora is beautiful. Aurora is 15 years old and looks about 17 with her long, tan legs and wavy blonde hair. Her brown eyes almost spell trouble, but I don't really care. All I'm really thinking about are her dark red lips and those oh so short cut-off jeans. She wears a half shirt, exposing her flat stomach.

"Okay!" I say, allowing her to pull me into the crowd of dancing people.

The song 'We Can't Stop' by some capitol freak named Miley Cyrus is playing and many - and I mean many - girls are twerking. Aurora starts to grind on me, rocking her hips against me.

But I feel nothing towards her but lust. Maybe she's too easy to get; maybe she's just too easy to lose. I don't know, but I don't want her, now that I could have her. She's just looking for a one night stand and I wouldn't want to get attached to a girl that I'd quickly lose.

I excuse myself to grab another beer. That's when I see her.

She has long, black hair that reaches all the way down her back. She wears black shorts that reach down to the middle of her thighs and a tight black shirt that hugs her tightly, showing of her lethal figure. She has pale skin and her faces is covered in light freckles. She stands no taller than 5 feet off the ground.

And she is bored. Bored of this high school party. That's why I like her. She seems different.

I walk over and sit beside her on the bench. She looks up at me surprised.

"What do you want?" She asks me.

"To leave this stupid, typical teenage party," I say.

"I meant what do you want with me."

"Oh! Well, it seemed you looked bored too, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me," I say smoothly.

"And what gives you the idea that I'd want to hang out with you?" She asks, sipping from her beer.

"Look at me, I'm adorable. Who wouldn't want to hang out with me? And if you don't want to go, fine. You can stay here with all these people and play spin the bottle, truth or dare, and seven minutes in-"

"Fine, I'll go with you! But only because I'm dying to get away from here," she says, standing up.

"Good choice. I'm Cato."

"Clove."

"Okay Clover, where to?" I ask her, draping my arm around her shoulders.

She sighs, allowing me to do so. "Anywhere I guess."

I blink my eyes and we're at an ice cream place on the left side of District Two. Clove giggles as we order our ice cream cones and blushes when the cashier asks if we're a couple.

I blink again and we're in a booth, both on the same side.

"I have to go, can you lock the door when y'all leave?" the cashier asks.

"Sure," Clove says.

"Thanks!" and he runs out.

Clove leans against me.

"Well hello to you too," I say. Her cheeks turn to a light pink and she scoots away from me, sitting against the wall. I grin and scoot closer to her, so we're both at the very end of the booth, against the wall.

Clove looks very red now. She seems very different from the stubborn girl from earlier.

I rest my hand on her right thigh and then in a swift motion pull her legs across my lap. Clove's back is now against the wall, and we are alone. Clove grins and bends her finger up and down, motioning for me to come closer. I, being the tease I am, put my face right in front of hers, so close that I can feel her breath against my lips. I bite my lip to keep from kissing her. Clove sees this and leans forwards the slightest bit, connecting our lips for a brief second. Her lips were soft and tasted like honey, and the tingling feeling stayed on my lips long after she broke away.

She had a mischievous look on her face.

"Ugh. Come on Clove, don't be a tease!" I say.

She grinned and leaned back against the wall. I couldn't stand another second without her lips on mine. I placed my hand on her cheek and pulled her face to mine.

"Wait," she mumbled, breaking our kiss. She slid over my lap and out of the booth. I hear the click of a lock. I turned like I was going to get out of the booth, but stayed seated, waiting for Clove to return. _**(AN/ so he was sitting on the end of the booth, the table to his right and the back support on his left, just so you know his position.) **_

Clove peeked her head around the corner and smiled an evil grin. She pushes me over, so I fall back onto the cushion of the booth. Clove sits down on top of me, her legs parted around my core. My breath hitches. Clove notices and giggles, changing her position so that she's laying on top of me. Our lips meet again and I wrap my arms around her waist, anchoring her against me. The kiss grows deeper.

And then I wake up, in my bed, a sleeping Clove on top of me, my mama screaming at me from downstairs to get up.

Clove's Point of View

My eyes shoot open and I see I'm literally _on top _of Cato. He looks up at me and I can tell he just woke up too. I feel my cheeks flush and I roll of him.

I quickly get out of his bed and run to the guest room, to get my belonging.

I look in the drawer and see that Lane did have them filled with girl's clothing in case of a guest. I guess I'm that guest.

I strip of Cato's T-shirt that I slept in and pull on some girl's athletic wear.

I start to run down the stairs, but slow down because my legs and sides still burn from the struggle against Axe last night.

"Good morning Clove," Lane says, sliding out a chair for me to sit in. I sit down and she puts a plate in front of me. Scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon.

"Lane, you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted too."

"Good morning mama. Morning Clovely," Cato says, plopping down beside me.

"Good morning Cato," Lane says, sitting another plate in front of him.

* * *

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here Lane," I say.

"Aw sweetie, you can stay here anytime." She wraps me in a hug. When she lets go she says, "And I mean anytime. Please. The only person who I ever see is-"she looks over her shoulder at Cato. "-him."

I laugh and Cato shakes his head.

"Y'all have a good day at training."

"Goodbye mama. I'll see you later," Cato says, hugging the short women.

I hear her whisper in his ear. I barely make out the words, but I think she intended me to.

"I approve."

Cato pulls away and gives her a playful glare before opening the door for me.

As the door slams behind Cato I hear Lane call out "Love you Cato!"

Cato sighs and opens the door a crack. "I love you too Mama."

* * *

"Hey guys," Cato says walking up to his group of popular people. "This is Clove. She's my training partner."

"Hey," I say.

I scan through the small 'it' crowd. They were all light haired and beautiful. They all had height. I was a misfit. I didn't belong.

"Hey Clove!" A girl, Aurora says. "You're really pretty! Well, other than those bruises on your face." She says, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. She gives me a smile. "It's nice to have another girl in the group. Now it's even again. Five and five."

Then I remember; I'm with Cato, I don't have to belong. They'll love me just because I'm friends with him.

"Hey, I'm Cory," a guy with dirty blonde hair says. "Nice to finally meet you. I saw you fight the other day. I wanted to speak to you, but I thought you might throw a knife at my head."

I laugh.

"I'm Morgan. I'm glad you're Cato's new partner. I hated Avery."

I hear a few amens.

I am introduced to Jessa, Cali, Liam, Neon, and Cabe.

The croup is called The Unbreakable, and I am a member. Not because of anything I've done. Because of him.

"So," Jessa says, "Are you two…"

"A thing?" Cali finishes for her.

"Cause if not I call dibs," Cory says, winking at me.

"That's not even fair! I want dibs!" Cabe says.

"Well I call dibs on dibs!" Cory says, sticking his tongue out at Cabe.

"Wow," Morgan says, "You've been in The Unbreakable for two minutes and they're already calling dibs on you."

Everyone laughs and Liam circles his arm around her waist.

"Well? Are you?" Neon asks.

"Nah. We just pretended to be yesterday because we wanted to see if we could make Avery cry," I say. Cato high fives me.

"And we want people to fear us even more, acting as a couple will keep them from messing with us because they'll see us more as a threat," Cato says.

"That's actually really smart," Cali says.

"Dibs!" Cory calls out.

Cato drapes his arm over my shoulders. "She's _mine_. You're not hooking up with my training partner."

"I don't know… Cory is pretty cute," I say playfully. Cory winks at me again.

Cato thumps me in the back of the head.

The door to the training center opens again and a much bruised Axe comes in.

"Oh my gosh! I wonder who did that to Axe!" Jessa says.

Cato tightens his grip and I sink into his chest.

And I trust him. He is my partner and he will protect me.

He promised. He promised.

* * *

_**Review my lovely clovers! THAT WAS WHY CATO'S HEART WAS BEATING AW.**_


End file.
